Desición del corazón
by nilra89
Summary: Porque Max tuvo que tomar la decisión que en su corazón sabia era la correcta.
Este juego me tuvo enviciada un tiempo y pues quise dar mi aporte mostrando como me hubiera gustado a mi el final del juego Life is strange no me pertenece sino a dontnod y square enix

* * *

Aquí me encontraba yo observando la gran tormenta que en cuestión de minutos arrasaría con toda Arcadia Bay, el hogar de muchas personas inocentes, el hogar de Chloe, mi hogar, no podía creer que por mí y mis malas decisiones, pronto causaría dolor y sufrimiento a mucha gente que quise y que aun quiero, cuando Chloe me entrego la foto de aquella mariposa azul aquella que comenzó todo esto, que aún no se si llamar sueño o fantasía, y me pidió que la dejara morir, como siempre debió ser, un dolor inmenso se apodero de mi ser, no podía creer lo que mi amada Chloe me pedía, después de todo lo que pase para tenerla conmigo ¿así debía terminar todo?,¿con solo dos elecciones?, la elección más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida.

La semana que viví junto a Chloe fue sin duda la semana más loca, divertida, emocional y llena de acción que jamás pude haber pedido, llena de lágrimas, sonrisas, altas y bajas, nunca imagine que el volver a estar junto a ella me llenaría de tantas emociones y sentimientos que me negaba a creer tan siquiera posible dentro de mi corazón, quizá dentro de mi corazón siempre supe lo especial que era Chloe para mí, y siempre tuve miedo de admitir mis sentimientos por ella, si sentimientos llenos de amor.

Al ver a Chloe hablándome de la manera en que quiso a Rachel no me hiso falta ser un genio para ver el lugar que Rachel ocupo en su corazón, y dentro de mí me regañaba mentalmente diciéndome una y otra vez, esa pudiste ser tú, tu pudiste estar en su corazón, y si, lo admito llegue a sentir celos por Rachel, celos porque ella si se atrevió hacer lo que nunca me arme de valor hacer, conquistar su corazón, por eso me duele lo que le ocurrió a Rachel porque se lo importante que era para Chloe durante esos 5 años siempre la pensaba, pero el temor a escucharla romperse y no poder hacer nada por ella fue lo que me impedía comunicarme con ella, porque sabía que en el instante en que la escuchara sería capaz de cruzar mares solo por estar con ella, siempre me decía mañana me comunicare con ella tomaba el telf. y ese absurdo miedo volvía a mí lo volvía a colgar, estando en un ciclo infinito.

Desde pequeña Chloe siempre iba por delante de mí, y no era por el hecho de ser un año mayor que yo, siempre tuvo esa libertad que siempre envidie, ella era capaz de hacer muchas cosas sin temor a nada, cosas con lo que yo simplemente soñaba, siempre temía a seguir mis propias decisiones, por eso para mí era más fácil, dejarme guiar por los demás en especial por ella, incluso ahora siempre guiándome por ella nunca de mí.

En ese momento en la mirada de Chloe había dolor, miedo, desesperación y una fuerte determinación siendo quizá esa determinación la que me doblego y como siempre dejarme guiar por su decisión y no por la mía, porque en el fondo sabía que mi decisión sería muy egoísta, yo estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a toda Arcadia Bay por ella, pero en el fondo sabía que siempre me lo reprocharía, que yo no dejaría de culparme por eso aun en contra de lo que sentía mi corazón, tome la decisión de dejarla ir con un último beso que ella acepto y con la promesa de nunca olvidarla partí a lo que sería mi última misión.

Este baño lo sentía tan frio y vacío, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿en verdad tendría el valor suficiente para hacer esto?, y fue cuando la realidad me golpeó fuertemente, si tan solo en ese momento hubiera tenido el valor para salir y ayudarla sin la necesidad de pedirle el deseo a la mariposa, nada de esto estaría pasando, el tornado no estaría a punto a de arrasar con Arcadia Bay, quizá incluso el profesor Jefferson no hubiera lastimado a Kate e incluso Victoria y por supuesto Rachel, no estaría a punto de matar a gente inocente, me pregunto yo ¿porque Arcadia Bay y Chloe tienen que pagar por algo que yo hice?, ¿no sería lo más correcto que si el error es mío sea yo quien lo pague?

Si me pongo a analizar la situación lo que causo todo el problema fue el simple hecho de haber obtenido estos poderes, poderes que me permitieron retroceder en el tiempo y volverme casi una diosa del tiempo y, no el haber salvado a Chloe de una muerte segura, Si lo pienso detenidamente quizá cuando cambie el pasado de William en parte me pase los poderes a mí, eso explicaría mi popularidad con el club vortex, y toda la gente popular de Blacwell.

Tal vez lo que voy hacer no resuelva nada, tal vez no detenga la tormenta que azotara Arcadia Bay en una semana, pero por una vez en mi vida, voy a tomar una decisión por mi cuenta y no por complacer a los demás o a Chloe, la he visto morir tantas veces que mi corazón no podría soportar una más, usando mi poder al máximo pude llegar a un punto de casi congelación del tiempo lo mismo que utilice para llegar a Kate, todo como un intento desesperado de transmitir mis sentimientos que quizás jamás serán escuchados, la Chloe de esta realidad morirá sin saber que su madre la amaba, que su padrastro a pesar de todo la ama, que Rachel la amaba y por sobre todas las cosas que yo te amaba y jamás deje de pensar en ti tu siempre fuiste y serás mi prioridad número uno en mi corazón Chloe.

Una Chloe llena de lágrimas se encontraba en su cuarto sentada en su cama leyendo con manos temblorosas aquel diario que le había sido entregado, no recordaba ya cuantas veces había leído esas líneas una y otra vez, ya memorizándoselas.

Hacia una semana había sido salvada de una muerte segura por una chica que en un principio no reconoció, cerrando los ojos para recordarlo.

Flash back

 _Se encontraba acorralada contra la puerta de aquel baño totalmente asustada, puesto que Nathan se encontraba loco apuntándola con una pistola en su estómago, ella se encontraba tratando de convencerlo que se detuviera, pero este seguía insistiendo, de repente y de la nada vio como Nathan retrocedía tratando de quitarse a alguien de encima en un momento no comprendió la situación, dándose cuenta que una chica se encontraba montando su espalda tratando de evitar que este se detuviera, Nathan en un momento total de locura se dio la vuelta y paso, le disparo._

 _En un primer momento se quedó totalmente en Shock pudo ver en cámara lenta como aquella chica caía al suelo, quedando de lado en el suelo y de a poco la sangre empezó a fluir lentamente, dejando de a poco un charco rojo de sangre, mientras Nathan se agarraba la cabeza desesperadamente tratando de mover el cuerpo de aquella chica para comprobar que siguiera viva, saliendo de repente de su Shock al sentir como alguien quería ingresar al baño quitándose rápidamente de la puerta para ver a un David Madsen entrar azorado al ver al chico con el arma en la mano sin pensarlo lo tacleo y lo echo al suelo para ponerle esposas, para luego darse cuenta de la presencia de Chloe._

 _-Chloe que demonios hacías aquí ¿estás bien?_

 _-Yo…Yo no sabía que él tenía un arma, solamente quería hablar con él y de repente se volvió loco y saco el arma y esa chica salió de la nada, y Nathan le disparo-Todo esto mencionado de manera nerviosa._

 _David rápidamente se acercó a la chica en el suelo bajo la mirada asustada de Chloe para tomar su pulso._

 _-¿Está muerta?_

 _-No aun no pero si no la llevamos a emergencias puede que no lo logre Chloe quiero que busques ayuda._

 _-Yo._

 _-Ahora-le grito David._

 _Chloe corrió como loca hacia la dirección que era el lugar más cercano y llamo al director Wells rogando por ayuda._

 _-Señorita Price que hace por aquí usted está expulsada no debería estar aquí._

 _-Eso no es importante ahora maldición._

 _-Lenguaje._

 _-Qué carajo importa mi lenguaje le acaban de disparar a una chica en los baños y se va a morir si no traen una ambulancia ahora._

 _Ante esto el director salió corriendo de nuevo a su oficina solicitando una ambulancia y volviendo rápidamente donde Chloe._

 _-Estarán aquí en cualquier momento espero que no sea una broma suya señorita Price._

 _-Porque diablos tendría que mentir acerca de eso si quiere venga a verlo por usted mismo._

 _Al volver al baño podía ver a David presionando sobre la herida de la chica esta se encontraba de espalda a ella y no pudo reconocerla, Chloe rogaba que esa chica se salvara, de alguna manera le había salvado la vida, Nathan solo se encontraba en el suelo llorando al cabo de unos minutos se escuchó el sonido característico de una ambulancia afuera. y después unos paramédicos corrieron hacia el baño siendo guiados por el director Wells, sin poder darle tiempo a Chloe de observar a su salvadora, luego que la chica fue llevada lejos David Masen se llevó a Nathan el cual al ser llevado empezó a gritar._

 _-Yo no quise hacerlo, no quise lastimar a nadie._

 _Chloe no podía creer la suerte que había tenido aún se podían escuchar los gritos de Nathan cuando le oyó decir algo que le helo por completo el cuerpo._

 _No era mi intención dispararle a Max Caulfield tienen que creerme._

 _Chloe sintió de repente que la respiración se le había cortado no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser mentira tal vez escucho mal así que se lanzó corriendo hacia donde se llevaban a Nathan y lo agarro por la camisa._

 _-Como se llama la chica a la que le disparaste._

 _-Ma…Max Caulfield tienes que creerme no quise lastimarla._

 _-No, No, NO-respondía Chloe golpeando el estómago de Nathan haciendo que este cayera al suelo._

 _-Max No-Chloe comenzaba a llorar mientras David levantaba del suelo a Nathan mientras Chloe corría hacia su camioneta._

Fin flash back

Luego de aquel incidente en los baños, Chloe corrió hacia el hospital de Arcadia Bay para confirmar con horror que la chica del baño, definitivamente era su amiga que hacía 5 años no volvía a ver, y se encontraba en coma, al no tener a sus padres cerca fueron los padres de Chloe quienes se encargaron de avisarles a sus padres y de encargarse de llenar el papeleo, al hacerlo los médicos le entregaron a Joyce el diario de Max el cual Joyce entrego a Chloe y del cual Chloe, a pesar que sabía que invadía su privacidad leyó, dándose cuenta que hacía un mes que había regresado a Arcadia Bay y a través de aquella ultima entrada a pesar de lo extraño de todo le creyó.

Levantándose de su cama se limpió las lágrimas, y bajo con su mama para tomar el desayuno encontrándose con su padrastro al cual le dio un fuerte abrazo, la verdad era que sin la ayuda de David quizá Max hubiera muerto en ese instante y eso era algo que nunca olvidaría.

-Salúdame a Max de mi parte Chloe

-Lo hare mamá.

Al llegar al hospital se encontró a los padres de Max que se encontraban de salida.

-Buenos días Sra y Sr Caulfield.

-Buenos días Chloe nosotros vamos de salida cuídala por nosotros sí.

-Lo hare no se preocupen.

Chloe entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y sentándose al lado de la cama de Max tomando su mano.

-Cómo has estado Max supongo que igual que antes, he leído tu diario me…me disculparas por eso, tu ultima entrada parece tan irreal que parece imposible, pero yo te creo súper Max, siempre te creeré-Chloe se inclinó para besar su frente y volverse a sentar- No imagino todo lo que tuviste que sufrir Max, debió ser duro tener que salvar mi trasero varias veces.

Chloe tomando su mano empezó a llorar.

-Ya ha pasado una semana Max, ninguna tormenta arraso a Arcadia Bay es más es la semana más despejada que he visto en meses, deberíamos ir a la piscina, sabes gracias a Nathan ese profesor que mencionabas en tu diario fue capturado, y se pudo encontrar el cuerpo de Rachel, no puedo creer que sintieras celos de ella-mencionaba riendo entre lágrimas.

-Si la hubieras conocido seguramente se hubieran vuelto buenas amigas y yo sería la que sentiría celos, la verdad es que siempre te amé Max, pero temía arruinar nuestra amistad, me encanta tu forma de ser y toda tu, te necesito Max ya perdí a Papá a Rachel no quiero perderte a ti por favor.

Sin darse cuenta por estar con la mirada gacha no se dio cuenta que Max lentamente abría los ojos observando aturdida hacia todos lados y al observar aquel cabello azul creyó estar soñando.

-¿Chl…Chloe?

Ese pequeño susurro fue suficiente para hacer que Chloe levantara la vista y observara atónita como su amiga se encontraba viva y llamándola.

Una semana había pasado desde que Max despertó de su coma, tendría que tomar medicamentos para el dolor por un tiempo pero se encontraba bien, en ese momento se encontraba sentada observando la puesta del sol desde aquel faro, cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-No puedo creer que este aquí ahora observando este hermoso paisaje.

-Y yo no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo aquello por mi Max.

Max se sonrojaba por aquellas palabras.

-A veces temo estar dentro de un sueño y que despertare y toda esto desaparecerá.

-No lo hará puedo asegurarte que todo esto no es un sueño Max.

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura-preguntaba mirando hacia aquellos ojos azules.

-Quizá esto pueda probarlo.

Chloe se inclinó para atrapar los labios de Max y esta rápidamente cerro los ojos para sentir los labios de Chloe sobre los de ella al separarse hablo.

-Ningún sueño podrá darte un beso así Maxi.

-Chl…Chloe-mencionaba una sonrojada Max, Chloe solo se limitó a reír.

-Max, te amo, gracias por estar para mí, siempre estaré para ti siempre y cuando tú quieras.

-Te amo Chloe, por siempre te amare.

-Quieres ser mi novia Maxi.

-Pensé que ya lo era.

-Simplemente quería hacerlo oficial.

-En ese caso si Chloe Price quiero ser tu novia.

-Entonces ven hay que sellar nuestro nuevo compromiso.

Y así en medio de aquel bello atardecer se fundieron en otro tierno beso de los muchos que les esperaban en este nuevo futuro prometedor para ambas y para Arcadia Bay.


End file.
